


Good Stuff

by Chellendora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five friends. Shane, Anna, Vael, Dice, and Kiyoshi. Five lives to share. Five lives to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after a little woohoo. I might keep writing it to make it a longer story. With no plot. Just life. Tell me what you think.
> 
> btw, this is unedited. I'll go back and do that later.

_Is there any of that good stuff left?_

I opened the bag and looked inside, but it was barren except for the stems and seeds. Thirty-five down for the root system? I think it’s time to get a new dealer.

Though, the stuff had been pretty good, even if it wasn’t a true eight gram.

I looked up at my friends, who were looking at me as if waiting on the news of a loved one in critical care. I shook my head solemnly and watched all their shoulders slump.

_I guess this party is over._ Dice stands, grabs Anna’s outstretched hands and lifts her to her feet, not a long journey for her petite form. She giggles, the high whirling around in her head making that simple movement into an amusement park ride.

I watch them as Dice leans down and kisses her more passionately that they normally would have done in front of people, even they’re closest friends. Anna was classy to a degree, but get her inhibited…

I looked over at Vael. He was gone. His body accepted THC so much more differently than ours. Actually, everyone in this room reacted differently, since we’re not all human.

Being human, Anna had the most normal reaction. She got giddy, her eyes became glassy, and she moved like she was in a pool of gelatin.

Dice was very similar, but the other races in his DNA made him react a little different. He became more talkative, though he still didn’t smile a whole lot.

Kiyoshi became pure sex—I mean that as a friend, you know? He’s already a mellow guy (until he’s around Dice), but he really mellows out on the stuff. You can see every muscle relaxed, his eyes glassed over and calm…his lips slightly parted, with that cigarette hanging out.

I looked back at Vael. He should act like me. I get giddy, mellow, hyper, and dumb all at once. But not Vael…it’s almost like he lives high and smoking makes him sober. He gets so serious…sometimes it’s just not fun to smoke with him. It’s rare that he joins us, considering he hates the guts out of Kiyoshi. Why? Shit, I have no clue. He tells me I shouldn’t be around someone that messed up.

Have ya looked in a mirror lately, Vael? You’re _dead times two_! If that ain’t fucked up I don’t know what is.

_Hey._

I looked over at Anna, she was looking straight at me—well, the best she could anyway. We stared at each other for a minute, as through conversing telepathically, and then she and Dice started up the stairs. They had a long way to go. My room was in the basement of the house. The guest room was on the second floor. They had two flights of stairs and my brother and sister-in-law’s bedroom to pass.

Them leaving seemed to say something to Vael. Without a word, he got up, packed up what was left of the green he brought, and then disappeared up the stairs. Either he would crash on the couch until morning or he would go on home—well, this was home to him, but he did have a run down, beat up, dirty-ass apartment in the Underground not far from here.

I leaned forward on my couch and began to clean up the table. I cleaned out my bowl the best I could and put it down in the lockbox—my “happy box”. I undid the mini hookah and poured the water out into an empty water bottle. If I had thought to open it right after the last hit, it would have been cool. The smoke would have been swirling around lazily with the water…but now it was just resin and ash. Once everything was in my lockbox I closed it, not bothering to actually lock it, and turned to look at Kiyoshi.

He looked at me, still very alert for being so high.

_We smoked eight grams._

I smirked some. “Did that really just dawn on you?”

He shook his head and we lapsed back into silence. A bang, a loud “Shhh!” and a giggle let me know that Anna and Dice had made it to the guest bedroom and proceeded to fall into bed together, Anna probably banging Dice’s head against the headboard in the progress. I just hoped they didn’t wake up my brother with their rowdiness.

Though it would probably be Samina who woke up. Henry slept like the dead. And that ain’t a pun either, because my brother isn’t a vampire like me. He’s what we call a “demon” here in Celestia. He’s a big ole mix of races that can’t be discerned anymore. In the past, that was considered evil, so those kinds of people were called “demons”.

I stood up and went to my dresser. I was tired of my jeans and tee, I needed something more comfortable. Without caring, and knowing pretty sure that Kiyoshi was too far gone to care, I stood right there and changed. I pulled on a tank top and was just about to bend to put on my stain pajamas shorts when a large hand grabbed my wrist—not hard, but enough to make me stop.

I turned and looked up at the face of the one who owned that hand, confused. I was too out to get mad yet.

And when I saw it was Kiyoshi, my stomach did a back flip.

“Um…”

 _C’mere._ That’s all he said. He walked to my bed and sat down. He then looked at me and held his arms out.

I walked over cautiously, unsure, and still holding my pajama shorts. 

When I came within the radius of his arms he closed them and pulled me to him. I stumbled and fell onto him and that’s all it took.

In a flash his lips were on mine and we were kissing. Ice and fire, our tongues fought for control.

His hands roamed my body. Up my side, over one breast. I shivered. Down my side, over my backside clad only in my lacy bikini panties.

I felt the heat gather in my nether regions. I felt the wetness, the tightening and hardening feeling. I began to get restless.

I pushed him back, straddled his hips. We were still locked in a ferocious game of tonsil hockey.

Then it hit me. I was about to have sex with Kiyoshi.

I was off the bed in a flash, and on my face even faster. Stupid THC inhibiting my movements. I got up, yanked my shorts on, and then turned to look at Kiyoshi.

He didn’t look angry. He looked confused.

_Shane, I…_

But I was already gone.

⋆

I remember reading once that many couples got complacent, boring. They got so used to each other that the excitement was gone. Having sex was just that—having sex. It was no longer making love, no longer an exciting, almost sinful feeling. It became nature, habit…like dogs in heat. A way to satisfy for the moment, but nothing more.

I pitied those people, and prayed every day that I would never become one.

But I don’t think I could with him. Despite how long we have been together, he’s still a surprise.

Maybe it’s because he doesn’t talk very much. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t smile very much. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t shower me with gifts, doesn’t whisper sweet things in my ears. Whenever I do feel his love, it’s powerful. It’s impossible to avoid. It’s raw, it’s sincere…it’s just uncommon enough to keep me excited, but no so common enough to make me complacent.

And I know that’s not what he’s trying to do. It’s just the kind of guy he is.

Outside of Shane and Kiyoshi, Dice didn’t have any other friends. He didn’t attempt to make them either. It took a long time for me to wedge myself into his life, but now that I’m here…I don’t think I could leave it I wanted to.

Sometimes that scares me. Sometimes I wonder, “What if I want to leave? Will he let me go? And if he does, _can_ I leave?” He was so ingrained into my being that even my brother—hard-heated, fiery, overprotective Aedan—had to finally consent (though it was most definitely against his better judgment). 

It was nights like these that I knew I would be with him forever.

His touch was smooth, sensual…sure. Despite the THC rushing through his blood, he was himself, he was in control.

Me, not so much. I lay under him, looking up at his handsome face with glassy eyes. I could feel heat behind them, as though I was going to cry, but I was far from that. I was so happy. I was giddy. I giggled, he smiled. His smile was different…It wasn't bright or what one might describe as happy…but I saw the happiness in it. It was so special…he hardly ever smiled. Many people believed him uncapable. I don’t know how many times I have been told to find someone “happy.”

But I know that he is happy.

Especially when we’re alone on a night like this, and his arms never leave me, and his kisses never stop.

⋆


End file.
